The paradigm of viewing a web page that includes both desired content as well as potentially relevant and/or enticing advertisements is ubiquitous. More particularly, when a computer user requests content from a content provider, the content provider will facilitate an advertisement service to place an advertisement within a web page containing the requested content. Indeed, the requested content comprise any of textual content, image/graphic content, a webpage, a blog site, and the like, or could be search results prompted by a user generated search query. When the web page/content (including advertisement) is displayed to the requesting computer user, this advertisement display is considered an “impression,” which may be a monetizable event. Subsequently, if the computer user were to interact with the advertisement, say by clicking on the advertisement, this interaction is considered a “click” or “click-through” event with regard to the advertisement, which may also be a monetizable event. As will be appreciated in the context of paid search implementations, a click is considered a clear user intent to interact with the advertisement/advertiser and therefore the advertising is more “performance based,” especially in those contexts where impressions, alone, are not monetized. Still further, if the computer user were to complete some specific task, such as making a purchase as a result of interacting with the advertisement, this interaction/event is considered to be a “conversion.” Impressions, clicks, and conversions are the events that constitute Key Performance Indicators/Metrics (KPIs), where, in general terms, the advertiser associated with the viewed advertisement is responsible for paying a fee corresponding to the type of event and performance of a given advertisement.